This revised G20 application is submitted to enhance the Biological Resources Facility (BRF) of Rosalind Franklin University of Medicine and Science (RFUMS). The Board of Trustees recruited a new President to RFUMS in 2002-2003. As one of the new administration's goals, it was determined that the research activities of RFUMS would be enhanced and brought to national prominence. To achieve this aim, approximately $40 million has been invested in elevating the research infrastructure of the university. Since 2002, this has resulted in an increase by a factor of six, the external research funding of our faculty. This has in part been achieved, by the recruitment of new basic science Chairs and their subsequent recruitment of additional new faculty to RFUMS. As a result of these achievements;further expansion and improvement of the university's research infrastructure is needed. To achieve this goal, the current G20 proposal focuses on our BRF initiative and represents Phase Three of a Five Phase Expansion and Enhancement Program for the BRF. The Program is specifically designed 1) to double the capacity of the BRF to accommodate the additional faculty being recruited, and 2) to improve the services to our investigators by enhancing the design and instrumentation of our facility. With this in mind, the Specific Aim of the current G20 application focuses on Phase Three of our Expansion and Enhancement Program. Phase Three involves the Replacement of a 28-year-old cage rack washer and installation of required HVAC, duct work, and lighting systems to support this upgrade.